Just for today
by potterafficionatada
Summary: Fluffy one-shot inspired by Oasis' "Take me away". Hope you like it...


Yeah, I know, it's all fluff and pointless, but I just missed writing and I'm sick and well... It's inspired in Oasis' "Take me away", clearly. And I don't know, I hope you all like it. Review if you please!

**Just for today**

It was funny how fast time had ran, she thought as she looked at the clear blue skies above her. It was nearing the end of her final year at school and she felt oddly nostalgic. Could she miss a place before even leaving it? Could you miss someone if you still saw him everyday? She didn't know, she just knew she did. She wondered, as she settled herself down on the smooth grass, just how much her life would be different without Hogwarts and most specially, if she were honest to herself, without him.

She sighed and picked a random spot on the grounds to fixate her gaze on: everything was so beautiful there that whenever she went back to Spinner's End she just felt strangely uneasy with all the gray in her surroundings. It was funny how her school felt more like home than her actual house. In just a couple of months she would be asked to leave those blessed walls, to pick something to be and to live all on her own. Could she actually do it? Sometimes she wasn't so sure. Most times, however, she never even blinked. She could hear some of the other students laughing nearby, and she relished in that sound. It was her favorite sound and she didn't hear it nearly enough. Maybe because times were so dark, she couldn't help but think.

But just for a while, for hours and minutes put together she didn't want to think about it. She felt like she thought about things way too much and let herself feel way too little, just the opposite of him, really. But not today, just for today she was going to let herself go and for that she knew she needed him by her side. And that was exactly why she was sat there on her own. She was waiting. And sure enough he came. She felt as his tall figure cast a shadow beside her and he dropped himself on the ground in that suave manner he had. She waited a while, she knew he was curious and curiosity always did, eventually, get the best of him.

"Alright, Evans" - he conceded, his lips turning up only slightly but still giving away his amusement -"Why are we here on this lovely day?"

"Why, hello to you too Potter." - She replied sarcastically earning herself a roll of the eyes from him. "t is a lovely day, isn't it?"

"Yes, I believe we've established that, Lils. Now, what's up?"

She laughed lightly and his question. James was never a prolonger, he was a to-the-point kind of guy and she liked that about him. She eyed him carefully and picked her words carefully.

"Just take me away, James, would you?" - Lily said in a voice so soft she didn't know she owned it, "Just for today?"

"Where do you wanna go, Lil?" - He asked, one eyebrow raised in that charming way.

"Anywhere, nowhere." - She said. "I just don't want to be me today."

"Fine." - He said getting up and offering her his hand. "Today, just for today, mind you – he said winking at her – you can be me."

She couldn't help but laugh but she took his hand anyway.

"Mr. Potter, you look specially dashing today!"- he teased as he pulled her up.

"My, my, thank you, kind sir. Do I know you? Your big head does look slightly familiar." - She retorted and he smirked.

"Well, maybe it's because I look a lot like yourself. Now, come along, we have loads to do and not nearly enough time."

"Is that so?" - Lily asked amused.

"It is indeed." - Was his final reply as he strung her along: her hand still securely placed within his own.

As they left the castle kitchens late at night, sneaking out like she hadn't been in a long time, Lily couldn't stop herself from smiling. She looked at him as he held her hand, it was still intertwined with his, and she could honestly say she had never seen anyone so beautiful in her entire life. And she had never had a better day than the one they had just had together. She felt like this was the day she really became acquainted with magic.

They had flown, something she had always been scared of but he had professed that since for the day she was none other than him she couldn't not fly, it was just impossible. And that, because of her new self, she would love there would be no other way. Oh, and how right he'd been. Flying with him had been heaven. She felt at the same time free and secure, daring and beautiful. She had loved every minute of it. She had loved everything but, and she hated to admit this, the best part was his confident touch on her arms and that radiant smile that he had when the wind swept at his hair. His eyes twinkled behind his glasses and she couldn't help but fall for him.

And then he had taken out for yet another surprise. They sat at the Three Broomsticks drinking butterbeers and telling childhood stories and from there proceeded to eat divine chocolates and picking up absurd prankgear. They had laughed for so long she had forgotten how it felt to be serious. And as they walked back exhausted she regretted the nearing of the day's ending. So they had sat on the kitchen stools, stretching the minutes as much as they possibly could, because tomorrow was another day and everything would fall apart, they knew, and leave them wishing for another day like this one.

So, with every step she took she built her strength to do what she knew she had to, she yearned to. She halted and squeezed his hand in the middle of the third floor corridor. He turned to see why she'd stopped and before he (or even herself) had time to think her lips covered his. It was unexpected and short, but it had that time stopping quality a first love kiss should have and it made time stand still. And with the hands of time waiting for his actions, James cupped her face on his hands and, right after whispering a chaste "I love you" kissed her for real.

And when they both fell on their beds that night, no thoughts of war, bigotry, homework, exams, evil lords and wicked witches crossed their minds. Because for Lily Evans and James Potter just for one day, fairy tales had been real. And that was the miracle they needed.


End file.
